jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Tour
Synopsis The Jungle Tour Mowgli tries to proves that he can live on his own to his overprotective mentor Baloo. While trying to prove it, he comes across a red panda named Ponya who is new to the jungle. So Mowgli shows her the way around but gets the little red panda into big trouble. Summary Baloo and Bagheera were laying on top of a ledge watching Mowgli's hut, then fall straight off the ledge when the boy heard the commotion and soon discovered that the two have been watching him all night. Then, the bear heard a dust devil that blew the Man Cub's hut away, he admitted that Baloo was right but was tired of Baloo criticizing him. So he went off again to rebuild the bear wanted to follow only to be halted by Bagheera to allow Mowgli to go off to learn from his own experiences. Thinking that the jungle isn't that dangerous Mowgli started to rebuild and then heard something at first he thought it was Baloo. But it turned out be a red panda that goes by the name of Ponya who's visiting the jungle to have sex with Tabaqui. She doesn't know her way around and Mowgli said that she came across "a jungle expert", but he told her that he was gathering supplies for his new hut and that she could along. Meanwhile, Baloo is at the Home Tree still worried about him and Bagheera told him not to worry then he tries to sneak off to find Mowgli but is stopped by Bagheera who tied themselves together much to Baloo's irritation. Mowgli began to gather bamboo while telling Ponya to watch out for the White Marble Cliffs because of the Black Bees but the mischievous panda found flowers but was attacked by the bees and had to retreated to the river. So the two came across the Elephant March as the Man Cub gathered vines, Ponya came upon Hathi who was napping but she woke him up and got tossed into the air only for Mowgli to catch her. Then, he started gather leaves by using Kaa as a swing set to the snake's annoyance, after that the little panda began to get hot and the boy took her to a cool place but it didn't look safe. At the time Baloo cut the rope and went looking for Mowgli with Bagheera after him, Mowgli tried to reassure Ponya that it was safe and began to work on his hut. Shortly after Mowgli was outside the temple he heard Baloo and Bagheera who discovered that he was fine but near the Poison People Temple only to discover he left Ponya in there. Once near the entrance Mowgli found her surrounded by Black Cobras he tried to her, but Baloo told him of a back way in. When he got there Mowgli told Ponya to jump but she was too scared, so he had an idea of sealing the cobras inside but he needed mud to do it. As the two began to gather mud, Mowgli acted as the distraction to keep them away from the red panda then Mowgli's friends came back with the mud he asked for. Once he got out Mowgli had the cobras right where he wanted them and seals off the exit and worked his way inside. However, Baloo wanted to know he was up to only to be hushed by Bagheera and had to trust him; with the other entrance blocked the snakes were trapped and the friends left the temple. Later, Mowgli brings Ponya to Shere Khan's territory and Ponya finally gets to mate with her crush Tabaqui. Trivia * Ponya's debut. * The second time a natural disaster strikes in the jungle: a dust devil ** First, was an earthquake occurring in "The Day the Earth Shook". * The first episode to announce which season the jungle's in. * The title is a reference to the phrase "I'll give you the grand tour". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1